Duck Guy
Duck Guy (also known as Robin as the fans sometimes call him, Bird Guy '''or '''Duck Puppet) is one of the three protagonists of the'' Don't Hug Me I'm Scared ''series, along with Red Guy and Yellow Puppet. Duck Guy was Yellow Guy and Red Guy's roommate. He always manages to survive a nightmarish situation regarding the series' antagonists. On the fifth chapter, however, he is supposedly killed by the Healthy Band, after Red Guy tried to warn him by telephone. He is briefly seen in episode 6, sugesting he could somehow be alive. Appearance and personality Duck Guy resembles a small green duck, with an elegant suit and a watch. He is supposed to be the smart one, while Yellow Puppet being the impulsive and Red Guy the selfless. Story Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Here we see Duck Puppet's first appearance, he doesn't interact in this chapter very much, but you can notice that his hair looks darker than in the other chapters Don't Hug Me I'm Scared II Here the puppets face Tony the Talking Clock, the tries to teach them the importance of time, taking the puppets to time travel to the past and future. When the puppets start to ask questions about what is exactly time, Duck Puppet tries to explain this by saying "Maybe time's just a construct of human perception. An illusion created by..." when he gets interrupted by an angry Tony. We finally see a shot of him rapidly aging and decaying, but it was just an illusion by Tony, showing what happens when you run out of time. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared III This is Yellow Puppet's special chapter, so he acts as a deuteragonist . He stays with Red Guy eating the chicken picnic, after that he goes on searching Yellow Puppet, who was learning about love. After they find him, they give Yellow Puppet a boiled egg, to cheer him up, the egg then brokes and a strange thing appears and calls Yellow Puppet his "father", then Duck Puppet proceeds to kill the monster, by thinking it was a "pesky bee" Don't Hug Me I'm Scared IV This is Red Guy's special chapter, so he acts again as a deuteragonist. When Colin the Computer brings the puppets to the digital world, he is forced to perform a digital style pose repeatedly, until Red Guy manages to break the system and escape from the digital world. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared V This is his special chapter, so he acts as the main protagonist. Red Guy is no longer with the puppets, as he left this world and made it to what appears to be the "real world". As they were eating, the Healthy Band appears, a group of talking food that sings about being healthy, the members include a human-sized piece of steak made to resemble a chef, a can of spinach, and a loaf of bread who drums. Later on, a refrigerator also joins. During their poorly sang song, they are interrupted by a ringed telephone, whom it's later discovered was Red Guy, probably trying to warn the puppets. Duck Puppet then tries to escape from the show, but he is let unconscious by the members of the healthy band and then taken to what appears to be a hospital room. After realising where he was, a giant can starts to eat him alive, ripping apart his stomach and eating his organs. His head is later turn into a pie, and the rest of his body is given to Yellow Puppet, who didn't realize what was going on, so he ate his friend, until he listened the ring of the red phone. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared VI Duck Guy breifly apperars in episode 6 through the Media Machine, saying "What? Where am I?" before disappearing. This suggests that he might be alive somehow. Trivia * Most fans think Duck Guy is the oldest out of the protagonists of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Animals Category:Horror Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Victims Category:Genius Category:Revived Category:Anthropomorphic